


Two Vampires Share An Apartment....

by FrostyMornings



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMornings/pseuds/FrostyMornings
Summary: A Vampire discusses his fellow vampire Roommate's poor judgement skillsMostly Drabbles. Possibly more will be written as the inspiration comes





	1. A Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic attempt, with original characters {Pericval the Ventrue and Alistair the Brujah} from a plot bunny a friend asked me to try to write, So here goes!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Percival was used to his roommate’s active night life. Personally, he found the constant partying at clubs and feedings that resulted in brain-melting hangovers the next night to be a bit too…overwhelming. Perhaps, it was because he was still adjusting from waking from his five-hundred year sleep and thrust into the modern era. No matter to be concerned with, truly.

What was a matter to be concerned with, however, was the fact that said roommate had just walked in covered in his own-and quite likely someone else’s-blood. His hair was disarrayed and his injured frame was truly a lesson in the violence these mortals could bestow upon the unsuspecting. After tending to his friend's injuries and retrieving a fresh set of clothes, he settled back down to the novel he’d been reading.

Alistair looked up at him, “You’re not even going to ask how this happened?”

“Is there a need for me to?” He turned a page, rolling his eyes at the words spread before him and grumbling a harsh curse about modern literature. When Alistair’s silence had become tiring, he looked up, “Why did you come home looking like you’d just gotten into a tavern brawl that had turned into a mindless slaughter?”

“I met someone. A woman. A vampire hunter, to be exact.”

“Of course,” Percival returned his gaze to his book, “And you decided to drink from her, I presume?”

“Yeah, but the thing is, it wasn’t as easy as normal. Actually, it didn’t happen at all!”

“Am I supposed to be surprised at your lack of sensible judgement calls, Alistair? It’s unsurprising a mortal would be unsatisfied with being one of our kind’s next meals.”

“Oh, she was perfectly happy to try and kill me! Completely comfortable with that judgement call!” Alistair shook his head in utter disbelief.

“I’m sorry that a relentless vampire hunter didn’t like you.” Percy replied.

“I mean she said that I was one of the damned! Me. Can you believe that?….Maybe she was right.”

Percy’s brow rose, “You’re taking the word of a person who tried to kill you?”

Alistair ignored him, “I mean people say things like that all the time, but what does it really mean?”

“I would presume it would mean you are damned.”

“For what?”

“Being a vampire.”

“It has to be more than that, Perc.”

Percy turned a page in silence.

“Is it because I’ve killed people? I mean, I’ve only done it in self-defense. Why would God demand that people die without a fuss when they encounter bad people who want to hurt them?”

“I don’t think the self-defense rationale works when your body count is in the hundreds.” Percy turned another page. “You seem to have the awful habit of putting yourself in those situations, anyways.”

“I do not! But I had another idea about being damned!”

“Do tell. I find this utterly fascinating.” Percy didn’t look up as the words dryly left his lips.

“Maybe I’m a demon possessed corpse.”

Percy looked up at him, his brow raised in disbelief.

“Like, maybe, my soul went to Heaven when I died and now a demon is possessing my corpse and has all of my memories and stuff! And I still think I’m me, but I’m actually not.”

“Why,” Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, “would a demon possess a corpse and think they were that corpse and not have their own identity?”

“I don’t know,” Alistair shrugged, “Why is Caine’s punishment for killing his brother contagious?”

“I believe we should go with the ‘damned’ being an overdramatic term that’s veracity cannot be proven at this point.” Percy responded.  
Alistair smiled sheepishly, “I think that’s probably for the best.”

“And I think that you should stay away from that hunter. You’ve only met her once and she’s already playing games with your head.”

“Is it strip poker?”

“Try Russian Roulette.” Percy returned to his book.

“Am I at least winning?”

“No.”


	2. Introductions and In-Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair's hunter returns....as a new roommate?

“Playing nice, I see.”

Ashe looked up from where she had straddled the vampire, stake raised to strike, “Al? What the-”  
The vampire beneath her shifted and she was thrown off, landing flat on her back. The stake was torn from her hand and sent flying across the room. She growled and started to get up, only to find a knee on her chest, forcing the air from her lungs. Hoarsely, Ashe swore. A firm grip settled about her neck, squeezing the air she had left out bit by bit. 

Al’s voice was calm and unconcerned with her predicament, “Now, now, Percy, don’t kill our new roommate. She hasn’t paid her share of this month’s rent yet.”

The red eyes above her snapped up and beyond her head, “Come again, Alistair?”  
“You heard me. Now move.”

Suddenly, Ashe was being helped to her feet, Alistair supporting her weight beneath her shoulders. The other vampire-Percy-perched anxiously on the edge of the sofa's arm, arms crossed and an impressively dark glower on his face.

"What...the fuck, Al?" Ashe rubbed her bruised throat, "There's another vampire living with you?"  
"Uh, did I forget to mention that? Oops. Sorry, Ash."

"'Ash'? How original," Alistair's roommate rolled his eyes, "Alistair, who exactly is this woman?"  
"Remember that vampire hunter I told you about a couple of days ago?"

"No," The red faded from lovely blue eyes as they widened in realization, but the frown remained, "Absolutely not."

"Hey, you were the one saying we needed another roommate!" Alistair protested.

"Yes, but not one that will result in us becoming an unexpected fire hazard!"

Ashe grinned menacingly at the mention of 'fire hazards'.

“Look, I’d hate for us all to get off on the wrong foot-well, more than we already have, anyways. Now just say you’re sorry, Percival. It’s the least you can do.”

“Why should I? She attacked me first.”

“You were drinking blood!” She cried out, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Well, you know vamps have to eat somehow,” Alistair pointed out mildly. “Still, you did ruin her clothes, Percy.”

Ashe looked down at herself and tugged at her hair violently, “Shit! Fuck! Not again! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find proper vamp hunting clothes that don’t make you look like a slut or freaking Van Helsing?!"

Percival’s brow rose, a small curl of his lips upwards, “And I feel that this is an improvement over your horrid attire.”

“It’s covered in your blood, dumbass!” After a moment, she added, seethingly, “And there’s no way in hell you’re seeing me naked.”

A look of utter disgust crossed his face, “I doubt I’d ever wish to, mortal.”

Alistair sighed, “Well, this has gone better than I expected and worse than I’d hoped.”

Percy turned an incredulous look on him, “Just what were you expecting, Alistair?”

The vampire shrugged, “Someone winding up dead in our living room.”

Ashe shared an exasperated look with Percival. It wouldn’t be me, both of them silently told the other. Returning her gaze back to Alistair, she asked, “And what were you hoping for? All kisses and bunnies and rainbows?”

“Nothing so fanciful, I assure you. A bit more steamy or wild, but not that.” His gaze bored a hole into the other vampire, “At least an apology for ruining her clothes is in order, don’t you think? It’s not very polite or considerate of you.”

“It’s not polite to try and murder someone in their own haven, either.” He shot back.

“Oh, come on. We’re vampires, Percy. Trying to kill each other in our havens is as polite and civilized as we get. Well, when we’re not out hunting for prey, that is.”  
Ashe scowled at him.

He offered a small smile, “Hey, Percy doesn’t feed live, so the fridge is full of his supply. I get mine from a…well, I guess you’d call it a herd of...people offering some friendly…donations, in exchange for the…benefits of being Kissed.”

Percy frowned, “Kissed…is that what they call feeding now, hm? It’s as good a word as any, I suppose. If so…vulgar.”

“Oh, you mean sexual? Geez, how old are you? A hundred?” she sniped at him.

“At least, five hundred,” came the dry reply.

She couldn’t think of a comeback. He’s shitting me, right? The silence drew on.

Alistair broke it, “Alright then. Percy, just do the thing quickly, please? We both know full well I’ll keep bugging you about the damn apology, otherwise.”

Percival sighed heavily.

“I apologize for destroying your attire.” The words were dragged from him like a nail through steel.

“Sorry about trying to kill you,” she murmured, equally apologetically.

Alistair laughed, teeth flashing brightly in the light, “Oh, can’t we keep her, Percy? I think I like her.”

There was another heavy-sounding put-upon sigh before Alistair’s booming laughter filled the room again.

Even Ashe couldn’t suppress a smile.


End file.
